Hawaje
by fefasz
Summary: Naruto ma dość tego, że Sasuke prawie wcale nie spędza z nim czasu. Próbuje przekonać go do różnych rzeczy, aż w końcu mu się udaje. Prawie.


_Fik z 02.07.2013_

_Betowała Skidayo_

Tekst na event letni 2013 na forum Zadaniem było w tekście umieścić następujące słowa: słuchawki, truskawki, kaloryfer, smartfon, obiad, żelazko, woda, musli, aparat, mucha

* * *

><p>— Sasuke! Chodźmy dzisiaj do kina! — wykrzyknął Naruto, opadając na kanapę tuż obok swojego chłopaka.<br>— Nie — usłyszał w odpowiedzi.  
>— No weź, Sasuke! — jęknął zawiedziony Uzumaki. — Z tobą nigdy nic nie można zrobić, jesteś taki... nudny.<br>— Niektórzy, w przeciwieństwie do innych, robią w życiu coś pożytecznego i pracują — burknął, nie odrywając wzroku od komputera. Dla Naruto praca Sasuke była marnowaniem cennego, letniego czasu. Nie docierało do niego, że to dzięki Sasuke mieli jeszcze co jeść, bo sam tydzień wcześniej wyleciał z kolejnej pracy. Zbieranie truskawek było kolejną rzeczą, w której nie był dobry. Większość z nich po prostu lądowała w brzuchu chłopaka, a nie w koszyku.  
>Naruto spojrzał na monitor i widząc arkusz Excela pełen niezrozumiałych dla niego cyferek, ziewnął teatralnie.<br>— Widzisz, dopiero wstałem, ale przez te twoje liczby znowu chce mi się spać — powiedział, patrząc z wyrzutem na Uchihę. Widząc, że ten nie ma zamiaru w żaden sposób zareagować, wstał i skierował się do kuchni. — Idę zrobić sobie śniadanie. Może musli...? Też coś chcesz, pracoholiku?  
>— O tej godzinie powinieneś lepiej ugotować obiad. Jest czternasta — odpowiedział spokojnie Sasuke, nie przejmując się cichym „nienawidzę cię", które wymruczał Naruto, wychodząc z pokoju.<p>

— To może chociaż pogramy w skojarzenia? — zapytał, siadając z powrotem obok Sasuke, tym razem trzymając miskę pełną mleka i płatków.  
>— A ty co, masz pięć lat? — spytał Uchiha, po raz pierwszy odrywając się od swojej pracy i spoglądając na Naruto. — Szkoda, że w przedszkolu uznali, że nie jesteś odpowiedni do takiej pracy. Tam chociaż towarzystwo ci odpowiadało.<br>— Jesteś beznadziejnym chłopakiem — powiedział z żalem Uzumaki. — Ja tylko próbuję odzyskać „pięć minut z Naruto", które mi tak obiecywałeś!  
>— No dobra — westchnął Sasuke. — Ale tylko pięć minut i nie dłużej. Ja zaczynam. Kretyn — powiedział i uśmiechnął się wrednie.<br>— Mój chłopak! — wyburczał Naruto. Doskonale wiedział, że Sasuke chodziło o niego, ale to słowo mogło działać w dwie strony, prawda?  
>— Hmm... — zamyślił się Uchiha. — Mucha.<br>— Co? Dlaczego mucha?!  
>— Bo cały czas brzęczysz mi nad uchem: „Sasuke to, Sasuke tamto". I kręcisz się w tę i z powrotem. — Sasuke nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Naruto wstał i wybiegł z pokoju. Usłyszał tylko głośny huk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi od sypialni.<p>

Było już późno i Naruto leżał w łóżku, gotowy do snu. Jedyne, co mu w tym przeszkadzało, to brak Sasuke obok. Uchiha dalej ślęczał przed komputerem i klepał namiętnie w klawiaturę. A przecież obiecywał, że ten weekend spędzą razem!  
>Starając się odpędzić sen, Naruto włączył jakąś nieskomplikowaną grę na swoim nowiutkim smartfonie, którego dostał od Sasuke kilkanaście dni wcześniej bez specjalnej okazji. Chociaż teraz zaczynał się domyślać, dlaczego tak naprawdę dostał jeden z najdroższych modeli Samsunga. Nie był to żaden dowód miłości, tylko zwykłe przekupstwo. Dostałeś telefon, z wielkim dotykowym ekranem, ogromną kartą pamięci i najlepszym aparatem, więc zajmij się nim, a mi daj w spokoju pracować — dokładnie to Sasuke chciał mu przekazać. Drań, traktuje go jak niezdolne do niczego dziecko i uważa, że byle co może odciągnąć jego uwagę. Naruto ostatnio coraz częściej zastanawiał się, dlaczego jeszcze z nim jest.<br>Zdenerwowany wyłączył grę, a zamiast tego włączył muzykę. Oczywiście musiał słuchać jej przez słuchawki, żeby nie przeszkadzać wielkiemu panu Uchisze w pracy. Jeszcze bardziej zirytowany tą myślą otulił się szczelnie kołdrą (i upewnił się, że dla Sasuke nie zostanie praktycznie nic), odwrócił tyłem do drzwi i zasnął.

Kiedy obudził się następnego dnia, Sasuke już nie było w łóżku. Mało tego, nie było go w całym mieszkaniu.  
>— Świetnie — mruknął pod nosem Naruto. — Przynajmniej mogę robić co chcę i nie przejmować się marudzeniem Księcia.<br>Poszedł do łazienki z zamiarem wzięcia długiego prysznica, bez przejmowania się tym, że zaraz usłyszy pukanie do drzwi i narzekanie na to ile wody zużywa i kto potem za to zapłaci. Miał to wszystko gdzieś, chciał tylko postać pod ciepłymi strumieniami i rozkoszować się brakiem wyzwisk, przytyków i oskarżeń w jego stronę.  
>Prawie pół godziny później, czyściutki i pachnący, wyszedł z łazienki i nagi wrócił do pokoju, żeby się ubrać. Najchętniej to w ogóle by tego nie robił, ale nie wiedział kiedy Sasuke wróci. A ten nie lubił, kiedy Naruto chodził po mieszkaniu w stroju, w którym przyszedł na świat. Jeśli nie ma czasu na seks, to nie kuś, tak ciągle powtarzał. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Uzumaki wciągnął na siebie stare, wytarte dżinsy i pognieciony podkoszulek. Nigdy niczego nie prasował, nawet nie wiedział jak obsługuje się żelazko. Zawsze robił to Sasuke.<br>Nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć o tym czy jest głodny, kiedy drzwi do mieszkania otworzyły się, a chwilę później przed Naruto stanął Sasuke.  
>— Pakuj się — powiedział. — Szybko.<br>— Co? Że niby mam się wyprowadzić? — zapytał zdziwiony Uzumaki. — Nie ma mowy! Po pierwsze nie mam gdzie, a po drugie nie pozwolę, żebyś ze mną zerwał!  
>— Co ci znowu przyszło do głowy, durniu? — odparł rozbawiony Sasuke. — Nie zrywam z tobą ani nigdzie się nie wyprowadzasz. Myślisz, że przez ostatni miesiąc pracowałem od rana do wieczora bez żadnej przyczyny? Jedziemy na dwa tygodnie na wakacje.<br>— Na wakacje...? — mruknął Naruto. Na wakacje chętnie się spakuje! Słońce, morze, plaża i dwadzieścia cztery godziny gapienia się na kaloryfer Uchihy. Floryda, Karaiby, a może Hawaje? — A dokąd? — zapytał.  
>— Na Chiloé.<br>— Gdzie?!


End file.
